


take me home, country roads

by FrozenHearts



Category: Black Panther (2018), Doctor Strange (2016), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Canon Compliant, Dubious Science, F/M, Family, Fuck you russo brothers for taking Gamora away, Gamora (Marvel) Lives, Gen, Human Experimentation, I don't know how science or medicine works i apologize, Implied/Referenced Torture, Infinity Gems, Medical Inaccuracies, Sisters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 21:25:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14679798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenHearts/pseuds/FrozenHearts
Summary: With Thanos on the rise, the Mind Stone must be destroyed.The world doesn't have time to fix whatever else was broken.





	take me home, country roads

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in my head for the past month since I've seen Infinity War and since I love Gamora I need her alive and well so I wrote this

Currently, the Avengers, the Dora Milaje, and some sort of alien spacecraft was in the backyard of Wakanda, the dome flickering as carnaged red monsters and armored rhinoceros raged about in the yellowed grass. From where he sat in the main tower of the castle, T'Challa could see the bloodshed and despair. He saw how Okoye grappled against the one deemed Proxima Midnight, alongside the Black Widow and the Scarlet Witch.

It had taken Okoye almost getting scalped by the alien woman for Wanda to leave her dear robot's side and throw up a shiny red shield. Her magic was much like the dome around Wakanda- strong and flickering, never wavering even as danger rained around them. Looking to the left of the battlfield, he could see Sgt, Barnes wielding the gun Shuri had given him, his newly metal hand holding up some sort of furry animal. The Captain was nowhere to be seen, and Thor, in all his glory, was blasting lightning left and right.

He had never met the god, but T'Challa knew he wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of whatever magic he was wielding.

The thought of magic turned T'Challa's attention to the commotion behind him; Shuri was making an attempt to reconfigure the Mind Stone laid in Vision's forehead. Tony Stark and Dr. Bruce Banner almost towered over her as she worked, trying to see exactly what she was doing as she lasered and cut away at the yellow gem. He knew Tony and Bruce had created Vision. He knew Thanos- whoever that was- wanted the Mind Stone. And now they were trying to destroy it.

"I can't work with you breathing down my neck!" Shuri suddenly snapped, and T'Challa allowed himself to smirk as the two men jumped back, Bruce holding his hands up in defense. "Either you want to help or you stay out of my way!"

Bruce offered a soft apology. Tony rolled his eyes, skirting around the examination table to speak with Stephen Strange.

T'Challa knew Stephen Strange quite well. His accident had been in papers across the world, the famous doctor people crossed oceans and deserts to see, only to lose his gift in a high speed car accident that sent him tumbling off a cliff and into a monestary in the mountains of Tibet. He came back with a cape and some magic powers, which boggled the king to no end. How did he end up surrounding himself with all these magical beings? At least with the Black Panther suit, there was science. His weapons and vibranium and even Bucky's arm- there was science behind all that. Explainable even to the most simple of people. Hell, even the raccoon was scientifically explainable, as things from outer space usually were.

Magic, he would never understand. He could see, as he watched Stephen suddenly make a sort of sign with a burst of orange sparks, how it could be a study. How to harness the power to heal people. He could see from Thor how the magic was used to rule, how he used it to protect. Wanda's own magic... it seemed volatile. Unsteady as she flung wavering red shapes this way and that. He remembered seeing her magic before, in the airport, and while it was used to protect that man with the bow and arrows, he could see how easily it destroyed the planes. He saw on the news how easily she had destroyed that building in Uganda, even if she was trying to protect the people inside.

"Is Wanda here?" Vision's sudden question snapped T'Challa way from his thoughts. The android was still laying on the table, Shuri carving away at his forehead. "Is she alright?"

"She is outside with the General and your blonde friend," Shuri explained, a bit too calmly for the current situation.

"But is she safe?" Vision insisted.

Shuri smiled down at him, "She is nothing if not brave. I'm sure she'll be fine. Right, brother?"

T'Challa blinked Shuri looking at him expectantly. Vision's fingers clenched on the table.

Pursing his lips, T'Challa stole a glance at Tony and Stephen. The two men had stopped discussing whatever it was they were talking about, looking at him with a hesitant expectancy. What could he say? The king wasn't entirely sure Vision could even emote, but with his apparent infatuation with Wanda, Tony had programmed him to act just like a human. It was kind of awkward.

"How about you let the good doctor operate on you before seeing your girlfriend?" Tony said, his voice almost drowned out by the sudden boom outside, yelling and screaming echoing as the battled raged on below them. T'Challa was fairly certain the booming was Thor's thunder accompanying the rattling of bullets.

"Dr. Strange, may I ask you something?" T'Challa said. The sorcerer nodded.

"Your Majesty."

T'Challa swallowed, "You said you put up wards to protect this room from threats, correct?"

"Yes. Wong is currently strengthening them as we speak. Is there a problem?"

"Did you put any by the windows?"

Strange furrowed his brow, "Yes, but with the vibranium inlaid glass, I didn't think it entirely necessary, why?"

T'Challa squared his shoulders, chin jutting towards the curved window of the lab, "Because something is headed right for us."

\-------

Peter did his best not to crash the escape pod into the fancy windows of the fancy tower while people fought with their fancy gear and he knew Rocket was down there with Thor doing god knows what as the humans fought the Black Order. He still couldn't figure out how he and Gamora and the others had managed to escape the Collector's gallery, nor how they managed to find all of Nebula's pieces before boarding the pod.

Gamora still had the bruises on her neck from where Thanos grabbed her. Her knuckles were bloody from hitting his arm, and as she sat next to him, clutching the remains of her sister, Peter could see a thin gash from her hairline to her neck, hiding just where her hair fell over her ears.

"Rocket said the humans can help, Gamora, it'll be okay," Peter tried consoling her. "We can fix her."

"This is Orion technology, how are they gonna use it?" Gamora stared down at the box she held in her lap. Blue metal and wires sat tangled in a heap, a head jutting out against the lip of the box, "What if Rocket is wrong?"

Peter didn't have an answer for that. He tried his best. He really did, but just as he was about to say something, Mantis let out a cry of shock, followed by Drax's "watch out, Quill!" and suddenly the pod was careening into glass, screeching as it flew through the fancy tower he was trying really hard not to hit in the first place.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is not the best, I know, and it will probably be only like, 2 to 3 chapters long. I've been trying to get back into the writing groove, a lot of personal things have been really bogging me down so it's nice to get the reprieve once in a while


End file.
